A new begining
by Smerup100
Summary: Just as Sakura thought that life didn't have any more surprises for she wake up with Kurama inside of her, all the while being in the past. Where she shall once more give her life to the village and avoiding the blond, now she knew where Naruto had his stubbornness from.
1. The end of the begining

Just so you are warned this is my first fanfiction and English is not my mother-tongue also I am dyslexic... But I really wanted to try and make one so I hope you like it! I just updated this since I added some more and tried to follow some advice I got!

* * *

Sakura turned to look at Naruto as he cried while trying to get out of Kakashi and Sasuke hold to no use "I love you Naruto" Sakura said while smiling bittersweet at him, she loved him, really she did, but not the way he wanted her to. No, she loved him like a brother.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi he looked so horrified by this, she didn't really care he was hardly anything, but at the same time, he was her old teacher who she had looked to for approval that never came. She still hated him, after all, he had never been there for her, hell the only time he ever taught something it was how to climb a tree with chakra. He turned his back to her, after all, he left together with Sasuke to train and left her with nothing and just when she need him the most. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to come home and act like nothing had ever changed... Bastad.

She looked at Sasuke not even smiling, she had fallen out of love with him shortly after becoming his teammate. He never once treated her with the respect that knew she deserved, but she didn't care, not anymore she had become numb as time passed by. Just like she could hardly feel the sword that went through her stomach, the blood that fell down from the many cuts and wounds or the big hole in her chest. And then she began to fall with no one to catch her.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA" that was the last thing she heard before hitting the ground, she used her last strength to turn her head and as she saw him running over to her "na..ru..to" before everything turned black and she would finally get her peace.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Sakura, he saw Tsunade come running towards Sakura as well. His stomick dropped when he saw her, in some sick way she still looked as beautiful as always with her pink shoulder leash hair falling around her face and the little smile on her lips she looked so peaceful like she was sleeping. If her chest would just go up and down so he knew she was still breathing. But as Tsunade leaned over her still body and the green chakra from her shaking hand trying so hard to close the wound, but the blood was still floating around her, the pool of blood just became bigger and bigger. When Tsunade broke down and began to cry saying her name over and over again it hit him harder than anything ever had, as he fell to his knees the tears began to fall in an endless river, how could he let this happen?Naruto never felt as guilty as he did now. What had she ever done to deserve this?

Sakura was one of the kindest people he had ever known, **"Kit"** came a dark voice in the back of his head _"what?"_ Naruto snarl at the fox, Kurama ignored Naruto's anger **"I know of a way to bring her back to life"** hoping that would shut him up so he could get to the point, as much as Kurama acted like he didn't care for the pink vixen he did, he had seen her kindness she opened her arms for him, not Naruto but him, Kurama.

" _What is it?"_ Naruto asked hesitating, Kurama was sure Naruto wasn't going to like this **"...Seal me in her but she will not be waking up here... I don't know where we will wake up"**

He could feel Naruto's anger, the sadness, and worry, but Kurama need Naruto to think of Sakura **"...think about it kit, what does she have left here? Even if she woke up here? If the elders are nice she would get away with execution"** Kurama knew this was an unfair and low hit, but Naruto would regret it the rest of his life if he didn't do everything he could to bring her knew that Kurama was right, Sakura would just be tortured and then executed how could he give her such a life? And even if the elders decided to keep her alive she would most likely become a missing-nin since they would exile her instead.

Naruto slowly stood up on shaking legs as he began to walk towards Sakura once more his hair covers his eyes"...Okay" he whispered softly, as Naruto looked down at the older woman who looked up at him and he could see her soul breaking to pieces right in front of him, He began to make the symbols need for the sealing. By the time he made the ox, Naruto was leading over Sakura and placed the seal on her heart before fainting from the sudden pull.

Sasuke's looked over at the blond idiot. Before looking to his right at Kakashi, he looked like he just went to hell and back. Maybe he just did, Sasuke looked over at the pink-haired girl, she looked even worse than Kakashi did, hell he was surprised that Sakura had lasted so long. She had indeed become stronger, just like he always told her to. But looking at her now, he was beginning to feel regret or was it guilt? Sasuke watched closely as Naruto slowly made his way over to her, Sasuke wanted to go over to her as well, but how could he? When he WAS the reason she laid lifeless in Tsunade's arms. Sasuke looked at her before turning his back to her, just like always before walking away as always.

* * *

I hope you like this! This is just an odd Idea I got I really would like to write more! Also, I would like to know what you think so I can make it better!


	2. In the past

I hope you like this new Chapter too ;w;/

* * *

Why was it always her who always woke up in dark and cold places? She laid in self-pity for so time until she saw a light, and then out of nowhere Naruto showed up smiling sadly at her "sorry Sakura-Chan" before he began to walk away.

"NO! NARUTO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" she began to run, trying so hard to caught up to him and when she was almost there she could feel the warm coming from his body, but something was holding her.

" **Sorry kit but it is only you and me now"** Her eyes widen she knew that voice she looked down and saw it was Kurama's tails that held her form from touching Naruto.

As the tears fell from her eyes and the most unbelievable pain came from her heart "Wh-why" she asked so softly Kurama almost didn't hear her broken voice. He was just about to answer when they heard other voices neither knew. **"Maybe next time kit,"** He said before disappearing into the darkness.

"Obito be careful we don't know if she is an enemy or friend yet!"

Huh? Her body began to hurt all over "But you right Obito she is bleeding a lot… maybe we should get sensei?" a female voice, she sounded so naïve and childish, then it hit her she didn't know anyone with the name Obito or their voices for that matter! Moreover, she knew it would not end well if their sensei came, she would most likely have to kill him, it made her sick to the stomach just by the thought. She opened her eyes tiredly, in the beginning she saw nothing because of the blinding light but after some time she got used to it and saw three children looking down at her with such innocents.

"She is waking up!" the black haired boy with the black eyes yell loudly, she was going to go deaf if he kept this up, until the brown hair girl with brown eyes and a purple stripe on each cheek hit him on the head.

"I'm sure we all can see that Obito" Ah, so that was the loud kit's name he kind of reminded her of Naruto with that goofy look… Nevertheless, had she not heard that name somewhere before?

Just as Sakura closed her eyes she heard the girl says "Kakashi-kun do you think you can get sensei" Sakura's eyes shot open and sat up just a bit too fast but she had to see with her own eyes if it was her Kakashi.

And indeed it was, or kind of was, this Kakashi was far younger than her own was…"…Don't tell me" Sakura said too softly for any of the kits to hear her before she passed out... again.

When she woke up once more she found herself in a white room, at a closer look she knew it was the hospital. In fact, this was the exactly same room team7 always ended up in. _"Even this room is taunting me"_ She thought sadly, while remember the good times it made her smile bitter sweetly until she heard Kurama's voice **"I remember this place that damn brat never learned, it was like his god damn brain didn't work."**

"What you're not found of the hospital?" it made her want to laugh the big bad Kyuubi had his tail between his leg by a hospital.

Kurama didn't say anything, but she could almost feel me glancing at her, before looking at the door **"someone is coming"** he still sounded at little angry most likely on the fact she hurt his ego more than anything.

Minato was not sure what to think when he first saw the pink haired ninja, she was really a beauty with her pink hair the heart shaped face and nice long legs with a great chest, but she was also… odd. When his students found her lying in her own blood just outside of Konoha. He was worried that she might just die before he would make it to the hospital, but when he came to the hospital there was not a single wound on her body, hell not even a scare… Well other than the scar on her stomach that looked like a she was stamped by a sword all the way though. Not only that but she had a seal or two seals one on the forehead just like Tsunade's but also another seal over her heart. And then she had a headband from Konoha but he had never seen her here before… Maybe Tsunade had trained her… But she would have told the 3 Hokage right? Shaking his head he headed inside her room only to see her awake, and her big green eyes looked at him almost like she knew he was coming, but her eyes bother him since they looked so… dead like a ninja that had seen so much horror in this world.

"Naruto…" When he heard her sweet voice, he left his thoughts for later and looked at her, Naruto? He never heard that name either. She could be an enemy maybe that was why he had never seen her? "The Hokage wants to see you come with me"


	3. Can I kill him now?

She never remembered the road to the Hokage-tower to be this long or maybe it was because of the tens air around them that only got worse the closer they came to the tower. However, that also meant he didn't talk and she could use this time to look for weakness' and weak points as well as to find out who the hell he was.

 **"He is the 4 Hokage, he was the damn human who lock me away** " Kurama growled out angrily, Sakura knew the Kyuubi only liked her and Naruto but she never heard him talking with so much hate and anger for anyone. More importantly, he was the yellow flash aka. Minato Namikaze one of the biggest heroes she had ever heard about. But that also meant he was smart, like really smart, hell even intellect **"Not stupidly intellect like Naruto"** Kurama said helpfully, or not.

Then she would just have to avoid him at all cost after he 'showed' her to the Hokage" **I agree let not have anything to do with him!** "… Maybe it would be easier to play missing nin? No, they were in the middle of the 3 ninja war, ugh then what could she say the truth?

 _"Hey, I'm Sakura! I'm from the Future! And my best friend which name is Naruto was the one to carry Kyuubi, but in order to save me, he gave me Kyuubi who I befriended, So now you have 2 Kyuubis' and I also happens to have a great desire to kill Danzo, who have a sick opposition with the Uchiha-clan and their eyes. Oh and in the future everyone in this room is either dead or traitors"_ Even saying it her head it sounded way to stupid…

 **"Sorry to ruin your thinking kit, but he just opened the door to the Hokage."** Ugh, what was she supposed to say? Sakura looked at the Hokage waiting for him to talk first.

"So mind telling me who you are and how you got a Konoha-headband?" Hiruzen said calmly and friendly, most likely trying to make her comfortable, which was not going very well with Tsunade trying to kill her with a glance, Jiraiya who was most likely undressing her with his eyes, Minato looking calm but she knew he would and could kill her before she could make the wrong move. And just as she opened her mouth when a family voice cut her off.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you she is my student, in fact, I have trained her for the last 2 years and she almost just signed the snake contract" Sakura looked over at Orochimaru trying to get over her shock, before forgetting all about where she was and with who.

"Who the hell wants to be known as your student? Are you out of your mind?! When the fuck did I agree to this?! Just because you trained me does NOT mean I will go around call you sensei" she yelled in his face.

 **"kit you might want to shut up now! They all look ready to kill you"** Sakura turned her head away from Orochimaru and looked around the room, before moving away from Orochimaru and mumbled under her breath.

 _"How the hell did he know her?!"_ She didn't come from the past, hell even in her time she had first got to know him as 17 years old. _"Kurama"_ she growled at him angrily in her head. "Charming isn't she?" Orochimaru asked while laughing softly at her.

 **"Even if they believe in this, you still have to explain why you are using Tsunade's fighting style"** Kurama slowly regretted asking when Sakura got an evil look in her eyes. It meant Sakura knew perfectly well what to say.

Sakura turned around and slowly made her way in front of Tsunade and bowed "I'm honored to meet you in person Tsunade-san, my name is Sakura, Orochimaru told me a lot of your time as a team, especially your way of fighting... He would never shut up about how amazing it is, so much I myself have trained to fight like you" Before smiling up at the older woman who didn't really know what to reply to this.

Before moving her eyes back at Orochimaru _"Take that you old stupid snake!"_ Sakura thought while looking him dead in the eyes Orochimaru looked both embarrassed as hell and ready to kill her and he would most likely have if the Hokage didn't clean his throat.

"As nice as this... reunite is I can sadly not let you run around in the village until I can trust you Sakura..." Hiruzen said while looking at her.

Minato was right, This young one was very... Odd. Not only showing up out of nowhere, claiming to be Orochimaru's student or Orochimaru claimed her as his student. Sure they seem to know each other, Sakura even made fun of Orochimaru. However, she reminding him more of Tsunade...

Not only that, but she also had an Anbu tattoo on her left shoulder, she even had a mask with her or a half mask of a black fox with what looked to be real blood coming out of it's eye. Hiruzen looked over at Minato again than over at Sakura before an idea hit him "Say Sakura-san do you happen to know medical Jutsu?"

Sakura looked at Hiruzen for a long moment before slowly nodding, not liking the way his eyes lighted up, it reminded her of Naruto when he was about to do something that always ended badly for her.

Before the Hokage looked over at Minato "Didn't you say that you need someone to teach Rin medical Jutsus?" As the words left the old man's mouth the color left her face, avoiding Minato just became all the harder, not that she could really blame him, after all she was unknown and this was a good way to see what she could do, help improve Rins medical Jutsus and keeping an eye on her.

Minato looked over at the young woman who looked like she just saw her worst nightmare come true, before nodding to the Hokage respectful "Yes, Rin needs someone with medical Knowledge which I sadly can not give her" He understood perfectly why the Hokage did this and was just a bit happy to do it himself since she was... different...

Sakura, however, seemed to mind a lot, she kept opening and closing her mouth. Before looking defeated at the Hokage "fine, but if you could excuse me I'm going to drink my sorrows away" Before going out not even bothering to bow.

Kurama however, thought he should share his thoughts on this matter as well **"Kit, I don't like the blond idiot let me kill him"** Sakura looked hard at the ground while walking down the street of Konoha _"Maybe, but why Orochimaru knew me?"_

* * *

Sorry, it took so long but hope you like it! Also please don't tell me to kill myself, it childish. I get it that some might not like what I pair or how I write, but that does NOT give you that right! Just stop reading it or tell me WHY you hate it instead to just say "I hate this." Give me a reason to Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Kakashi

I'm am so sorry it took so long, but here it is!

Just so you know I have updated the story, and change it a little but not anything important I think! Just wanted to let you know!

* * *

Minato had been out looking for Kakashi and had gone to the memorial stone, and he did find someone by the stone, it was just not Kakashi that was by the stone, no Kakashi was watching someone else or more precisely Sakura by the stone. She sat with her back leading up the stone, looking up at the sky while crying with a soft smile on her face. He looked at her face for a little longer before looking at the bottles around her, it was clear she was drunk by now.

"She has been sitting there for hours by now" Kakashi growled lowly clearly not happy with his special place where he found peace taken by some stranger. Kakashi most likely didn't think she had a right to be there. Minato was just about to answer but before he even had a chance to say anything the pink-haired beauty began to talk that made both the males turn to look at her.

"How long will you keep looking at me?" Sakura asked not even bothering to look at them. She looked kinda pissed, but it was only her twitching eyebrow that gave it away. " _It was clear that she had known that Kakashi had been watching her,"_ Minato thought while slowly walking over to the young woman in front of him.

When both stood to her left, she turned to look at them with dead eyes, before a humorless smile made it way onto her face. Minato felt a cold shiver run down his back even if the night air was warm. Sakura looked up at the sky before she began to talk "I have always thought about it, but why do we fight?" She said smoothly not even looking at them while taking a deep breath.

"After you begin losing your friends to the war, politics, and conflict, and yet their sacrifice doesn't make much of a different really" Sakura looked down at Kakashi he looked so young. He didn't have the same look in his eyes that told her she could still prevent the terror from happening. He had once told her about it once that was one of the only time that she and Kakashi had ever really bonded.

 ***Flashback***

"Ne, Kakashi-Sensei what ever happen to your teammates?" Sakura had asked while sitting with a forced smile while looking at the boys fighting. Sakura knew that there had after all never been really close, so she was not sure if she could ask or not. More importantly would he answer her or just leave like always?

Kakashi, however, surprised her by putting his beloved book down on the ground and looking her dead in the eyes "I- no, first you should know my teammates... it was me, Rin and Obito and our Sensei Minato" Sakura slowly laid her hand on his shaking one to calm him down.

"Things were good in the beginning, however, one day we got a mission to stone, Iwagakure... to destroy the Kannabi Bridge.." Kakashi looked up at the sky while his lone eye showed a lot of pain, sadness, regret and guilt.

When he finally looked over at Sakura again she truly wished he hadn't it was almost like she could feel his feelings herself. "My teammate Rin got kidnapped by some Iwagakure ninjas... Obito wanted to go after her at once while I wanted to continue the mission"

Even if Kakashi had the mask on it almost looked like he was smiling... or maybe it was the light that showed in his lonesome eye? "Obito beat some sense into me quite literally," He said while laughing silently.

But then he turned totally serious "The crave that Rin was held in, however, began to crumble... Obito got hit by some of it and it destroyed his whole left side there was nothing anyone could have done" Kakashi said before getting up and turned around leaving Sakura and his book behind...

 ***End of Flashback***

Sakura knew that Kakashi was by no means mean or anything like that but as she looked at them grimly, _"Right now Kakashi is as unfriendly as ever... Just like Sasuke"_ Sakura looked at Kakashi even harder in the eyes briefly before shortly looking up at Minato then down at Kakashi again and look him dead in the eyes. "But even then, after anything we still live on. And fight for our kids, for the Hokage, for the Village, for the civilian and most of all for the person next to us... Remember that kid," Sakura said before ruffling his gravity defying hair.

Sakura kept ruffling his hair with a thoughtful look on her face "The Shinobi rules are good to follow but only as a guide, it is okay to feel and cry every once in a while you know" Sakura added as an afterthought.

As Sakura began to stand up, she looked at Kakashi once more only to see the anger and disbelieve show on his young face, clearly not happy with what she just said. Sakura who knew her bad temper conclude, it would be best for everyone's safety that she left before Kakashi could anger her anymore. She only just turned her head over her shoulder after walking a little away first and lifted her hand as a goodbye.

Only 2 hours later did Sakura hit the bed, she had gone against her better judgement and had continued drinking at some bar. So now that sleep almost had her did Kurama think to voice his thoughts **"Hey kid what are you going to do about my old self? or Danzo? Oh and what about the Uchiha's and Madara? "** Sometimes Sakura really hated the stupid fox cause now she was sure that sleeping would not be happening tonight.


End file.
